Catherine Sutherland
Australia's National Institute of Dramatic Arts Ensemble Acting Studios | yearsactive = 1995–present | spouse = Daniel Chilson (2003–present) }}Catherine Jane Sutherland (born 24 October 1974) is an Australian actress. She is known for her portrayal of Kat Hillard, the second Pink Power Ranger and later, the Pink Zeo Ranger and the first Pink Turbo Ranger in the Power Rangers television series. Career Sutherland joined the cast of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers partway through its third season, replacing Amy Jo Johnson's character Kimberly Hart as the bearer of the title of Pink Ranger. Sutherland as Kat remained a member of the cast during the fourth season Power Rangers Zeo, the film Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, and the fifth season Power Rangers Turbo until she left the cast mid-season and was replaced by Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan. Sutherland has said that Turbo was her favourite season to work on. Sutherland also provided voice over work for various minor characters, and appeared in the movie that connected the two seasons. She has done voiceovers for various minor characters on Power Rangers since her character left the show, such as in the Power Rangers Wild Force episode "Forever Red". Sutherland has also appeared with other former cast members at fan conventions. Sutherland also appeared in the 2000 film The Cell, which cut out her speaking part for the theatrical release. She had received the role after appearing on the Australian reality show Dream Factory. She also appeared in an advertising campaign for Rice Krispies cereal in the United States. In 2017, she is slated to star in an upcoming short movie The Order alongside : Austin St. John, Walter Emanuel Jones, David Yost, Johnny Yong Bosch, Paul Schrier, Karan Ashley, Steve Cardenas, Erin Cahill, Blake Foster, Nakia Burrise, Hilary Shepard Turner, Dan Southworth, Alyson Sullivan, Deborah Estelle Phillips and Azim Rizk. Filmography Film *''Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' (1997) - Katherine 'Kat' Hillard / Pink Turbo Ranger *''The Jack Bull'' (1999) *''Money Buys Happiness'' (1999) - Carla *''On the Beach'' (2000) - Nurse *''The Cell'' (2000) - Anne Marie Vicksey *''Texas Rangers'' (2001) - One of the Rangers & Outlaws *''The Order'' (2017) - Erika TV *''Snowy River: The McGregor Saga'' (1996) - Drowned Woman *''Sweet Valley High'' (1996) - Ginger *''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers'' (1995–1996) - Katherine 'Kat' Hillard / The Pink Ranger / Katastrophe (voice) *''Power Rangers Zeo'' (1996) - Katherine 'Kat' Hillard / Pink Zeo Ranger / Valencia *''Power Rangers Turbo'' (1997) - Katherine 'Kat' Hillard / Pink Turbo Ranger / Pink Shadow Ranger *''State Coroner'' (1998) - Reporter *''Power Rangers Time Force'' (2001) *''Power Rangers Wild Force'' (2002) - Tezzla (voice) *''Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel'' (2018) - Katherine 'Kat' Hillard / Pink Turbo Ranger *''Cubix'' (2018) - Katastrophe Video game *''Pitfall 3D: Beyond the Jungle'' (1997) Self *''The Dream Factory'' (2000) Archive footage *''The Good, the Bad, and the Stupid'' (1995) *''Power Rangers Turbo'' **"When Time Freezes Over" *''Power Rangers Funniest Moments'' (1998) **"The Lost Episode" (1999) *''Power Rangers Dino Thunder'' **"Legacy of Power" (2004) References External links * Category:1974 births Category:20th-century Australian actresses Category:21st-century Australian actresses Category:Australian film actresses Category:Australian television actresses Category:Australian video game actresses Category:Australian voice actresses Category:Actresses from Sydney Category:Living people Category:National Institute of Dramatic Art alumni